A Secret
by Nemisses
Summary: Will a secret kept by Ziva destroy a friendship. In the end a hint of Tiva.
1. Chapter 1

Author´s note

Author´s note

This story just kept creeping up in my mind, it would go away, so what do you do when it just will not go away. You write it down. My other story called History isn't going as fast as I want it to go, so I started this one aswell. Characters don´t belong to me, never did, and never will, I just borrow them every now and then.

**Life Line**

Gibbs was alone in the bullpen, when Jenny walked over to see him. "what"

Jenny looked at Gibbs, how did he always seem to know when someone was looking for him.

"Ziva around"

Gibbs didn't look up, "She and McGee went back to a crime scene in order to go over it again, seems like we missed something, why"

"there is a man downstairs waiting to see Ziva, he has been waiting for more than two hours now. The guards are getting nervous, he doesn't seem to want to leave, or explain to them why he wants to talk to her. He just sits there and waits"

"well, let him come up, maybe he'll be more cooperative when I talk to him"  
"You'll have to get him, he's blind"

Gibbs went downstairs in order to see what is going on, Ziva never got any visitors, she kept her private life far away from NCIS. They only saw and heard what Ziva would let them hear, which wasn't much so far.

Gibbs saw the man before any of the guards pointed him out to him. Gibbs just walked up to the man and asked "are you the one wanting to see one of my teammembers"

The man turned around, "If one of your teammembers is Ziva David, yes, then I am waiting for her"

"Why" Gibbs clearly wasn't going to win any social award with his blunt approach.

"We've met"

"I meet people all the time, doesn't mean I go visit them at work"

The man started laughing "you're right, we met in hell"

"hell"

"yes, we were chained to one another in a Syrian cell. She was the one that kept me from killing myself"

Gibbs looked at the man more closely, "you're mossad"

"No, but I used to be" The man extended his hand "Hamza Michalov"

Gibbs decided that it was oke to take Hamza with him upstairs were they could talk more privately, his instinct told him Hamza was not going to be any trouble.

When Gibbs arrived back at the bullpen he saw that Tony had returned from his meeting with Abby and was working at his computer.

"take a seat" Gibbs pointed at the chair where Ziva usually sat. "Oh, I am sorry, I forgot, …" Gibbs escorted Hamza to Ziva's chair.

Hamza took a deep breath and somehow seemed to be taking in his surroundings.

"this is her desk isn't it"

"how do you know" Tony was curious how Hamza could know that. Hamza flashed a little smile, "there is nothing I don't know about Ziva David, and the smell of her body I will never forget"

Tony looked bewilderd, this man knew how Ziva´s body smelled, what the hell was going on.

Gibbs got Hamza a fresh cup of coffee. One of those cups that would make the hair on your skin stand up, but Hamza didn't seem to mind. "so what brings you here"

"Ziva, nothing more nothing less, when we escaped from that place in Syria we went our separate ways, I never saw her again, and somewhere in the back of my mind I always wanted to see her again, to properly thank her for what she did, if it wasn't for her I would have died in there, she just wouldn't let me, even after the guards had beaten me up so badly that I lost my eye site she just wouldn't let me die. She kept me going"

Meanwhile Jenny had quietly joined Tony and Gibbs in the bullpen, she just listened.

Hamza continued "I however…..nearly let her die, they had brought her back from a interrogation and thrown her back into the hole with me, I crawled over to see if she was still alive, she was barely breathing, I didn't know what to do, the only thing I did was pray to god not to let her die, because if she died I would certainly die as well, she was the one that always took care of me, and now when she needed me the most all I did was pray, damm it." Hamza hit his fist on the top of Ziva's desk. "why didn't I do more"

Jenny walked over "I am sure that you did all that you could at the time"

"who are you"

"I am Jenny Shepard"

"are you the Jenny" Hamza asked.

"What do you mean, the Jenny" Jenny looked confused.

"Ziva mentioned you once, she said that it was all worth it just as long as Jenny got away"

Jenny turned white, Gibbs thought she was about to faint, so he took her to one of the conference rooms "you didn't know, did you"

Jenny shook her head, "No, I didn't. It must have happened in Cairo, when I got wounded, I don't remember much other then waking up on the USS Reagan and Ziva not being there. Oh, god Jehro, she never mentioned any of this, I always thought that she was send on a mission right after the one in Cairo"

Author's note

Chapter 2 on the way, by the end of this week, if not the beginning of next week.


	2. Chapter 2

The confrontation

Ziva thought Tony was acting weird on the phone, he was very curt, nothing like Tony at all. Since McGee was the one who drove them back, he still didn't like the way Ziva drove any kind of vehicle, she could grab some sleep on the way back. She didn't sleep all too well lately, every now and then the dreams or better yet the nightmares would come back to haunt her. When she and McGee got of the elevator and rounded the corner she saw a strange man sitting at her desk. She knew him, but couldn't quit place him just jet, but then all a sudden it her. She dropped all her stuff and walked over to the man "Hamza, it's you isn't it" Ziva switched to Hebrew straight away. Hamza stood up and just held her, his hands moved all over her body, compensating the lack of sight with his bare hands. "you're hair, you've got long hair, and now at least I can feel some meat on your bones, and you smell a whole lot better"

Ziva smiled "well I get fed a whole lot better now and I do have a shower in my apartment" She turned around and started to introduce Hamza to the rest of the team, but Hamza interjected saying they already met when he was brought up here by Gibbs. "you didn't tell them, did you" Ziva wasn't looking forward to the questions that would be asked, she never liked to explain any of the things that happened to her over there, because they couldn't image it, any of it. The only one who would understand was Hamza.

Hamza felt her getting tense "I am sorry I did a little" Ziva sighed, she knew what was going to come next, she wasn't ready for it.

Hamza told her he was going to be occupied the entire afternoon, but he would love to have dinner with her that evening. While Ziva escorted him downstairs to the already waiting taxi she dreaded the rest of the day but she just couldn't see any way out of it. The questions would come, why, how, what, who, when oh god she just couldn't deal with that, but she had to do it, she had to face it. She took a deep breath and stepped out of the elevator, when she got back to her cubicle she saw Jenny standing there "Can I talk to you in my office" Both woman went upstairs into Jenny's office.

Jenny closed the door behind Ziva carefully. "Why didn't you tell me"

"tell you what" Ziva looked confused, what was she talking about.

"That you were caught saving me, why didn't you get into the helicopter with me when they picked me up at the rendezvous point, the one you arranged because I got wounded"

Ziva looked at Jenny in horror, "who told you this…………Hamza……….I don't wish to discuss this"

Ziva stood up from the chair she was in and started walking towards the door.

"I have a right to know, Ziva"

"You a have right" Ziva turned around "you have a right to know" Ziva was yelling by now. "You don't have any right, leave it alone, I don't want to talk about it"

Ziva slammed the door shut, but Jenny wasn't about to just let her go. "Officer David, come back"

"Oh, no Jenny this isn't a conversation between Officer David and Director Sheppard, this is a conversation between former partners Ziva and Jenny and I have decided not to talk to you, so don't turn director on me now"

Everyone in the office was listening in on their very loud conversation. "why don't you talk to me"

"Why should I, should I tell you that I died in there, that I wanted to die but my body just refused to let me, that I stole food from a dying man so I could live for yet another day in that hellhole or should I tell you about those brave marines who left me standing there because they were not authorized to take a foreign agent out of country who was sympathetic to the United States, yeah let's sit down and discuss the different ways that they tortured me, that would be a real pleasant conversation"

Ziva stormed down the stairs, grabbed her backpack and left. She stood in the elevator, hitting the button for the ground floor, with Gibbs barely managing to get into the elevator before it closed the doors. Ziva fell to her knees and buried her head into her hands. Gibbs stopped the elevator, like he always did when he felt the need to. "Take the rest of the day of, but remember you've going to do something about this because it's not going to go away, she wants to know, Ziva"

"don't you think I know that, but what I want and what she needs from me are two different things, I cannot tell her about what I went through because I want, no I need to pretend like I never had those things done to me, I want to live in denial because that is how I get by, but some people just will not let go, and she is one of those people"

Gibbs knew, he knew the pain of something so big you just couldn't share it, because that would mean facing up to it, dealing with it and that was just too much to live with. "I'll talk to her"

Ziva slowly got up again, looking at Gibbs. He noticed she looked immensely tired and sad, but also he could tell she was relieved that it finally had gotten out in the open.

"No,………….yes…….just tell her I didn't mean to yell at her like that. I'll talk to her, but not now, I'll choose when and where and even if I want to talk, but right now I just want to go to sleep. Tell her she doesn't want to push it, cause if she does I'll leave" Gibbs nodded his head, "I'll make sure she knows the ball is in your court" Ziva wasn't sure what to say, ball in her court, what the hell does he mean by that. Gibbs saw the confusion on her face. "what I mean to say, I'll let her know it's up to you if and when you want to talk" Ziva left for the day, and when Gibbs returned to the bullpen he went straight to Jen's office, naturally he didn't knock but walked straight in. "we need to talk"

Gibbs sat down and chose his words carefully something he rarely did "the one thing you don't need to do is push her in telling you about her capture, you need to let her choose the time and place, but if you push the subject you'll lose her as agent but most of all you'll lose her as a good friend"

Jenny nodded, "I know, I have to let her be in control, I know…."Gibbs raised his hands, "no Jen, that's the problem, you don't know."

**TBC****……**


	3. Chapter 3

The more I write down the more comes out, it may not all be a stroke of genius but I am pretty content with it so far. Hopefully you will enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it down. On one hand I wanted to tell details concerning the torture on the other hand as a reader I always liked it when there was something left to imagination, but who knows what will emerge.

**Telling her**

**Chapter 3**

The weekend had come and gone all too soon, Ziva had a great time with Hamza, they talked a long time that same evening, it was already four in the morning when Hamza thought he should be going, but Ziva wouldn´t let him. "just stay" Hamza stayed and while he listened to her oh, so familiar snoring he smiled, he finally slept through the night like a baby, he was with the one who had kept him safe. When they woke up it was around 11.00 in the morning and both of them had slept very well, and for the first time in a long while Ziva felt rested. She made Hamza breakfast en both of them agreed that they should keep in contact, Ziva had told him everything, about the situation with Ari, her life her in the US, her dealings with her father, Mossad just everything but most of all how she had recovered after their return to Israel.

Hamza told her about his time in hospital, that it taken him about 10 months to get his strength back and his weight. Ziva told him it took her more than a year, she had to learn how to eat solid food again, how to walk a distance. It felt good to share those things with someone without explaining the reason why, or how. She told him about the nightmares that would come every so often, and he just nodded understanding what she was telling him because he had the same problem. They said their goodbyes late that afternoon, Hamza was flying back early Sunday morning, and he wanted to get some more rest before he left. When Ziva asked Hamza why he never attempted to make contact before she already knew the answer but still had to ask.  
"You represented everything I wanted to forget, I needed the time to give it a proper place, I am just sorry that it took me so long to do so, you where the one that kept me alive" Ziva shook her head. "No, Hamza you were the way that kept me alive. All I wanted was to die, but there you were, you dragged me to the square each morning, telling me not to let them win, that each day I lived was a victory for us and a loss for them" Hamza smiled,"and when I gave up, you did the same for me" They hugged and Hamza left, but not before he told her to talk to Jenny. "I will, I will……… I just need too find the courage to do so"

When Ziva woke up early that Monday morning she seriously considered not going to work that day, but she wasn´t someone that ran away from the problems she faced. She would face them head on.

So when Jenny opened her office door she found Ziva sitting in the dark waiting for her. Ziva started talking the moment Jenny had closed her door.

"when I realized that they were not going to take me with you in the helicopter, I was shocked, but I couldn't just stay there and let myself get caught without at least trying to get away, so I ran, I made it as far as the border between Jordan and Syria.

I spend nearly a year in a Syrian cell, after which they exchanged me for one of their own, when I got back it took me another year to get back on my feet. I had lost more than half my weight, I couldn't walk for more than a view meters .The reason for that was the fact that the cell´s we were kept in weren´t that big, either you could stand or kneel, while one of us would stand the other one would sit. So walking was something I had to learn all over again, I also had to learn how to eat solid food again, the only thing we ever got over there was some kind of porridge, it was grey and it tasted like cardboard, and off course what little food we caught ourselves such as roaches, maggots"

Ziva was quiet like she was remembering a whole lot of other things, things she didn't want to share, things she couldn't share. Jenny looked at her, wanting so much to comfort her but Ziva held her off with a blank soulless stare. Right at that moment Ziva was no longer in Jenny's office but back in the place she was so desperately trying to forget, where she had learned how to become a animal, where she lost every aspect of her human existence, but how can you tell someone that you died in there, and a coldblooded killer emerged, one that could shut off her emotions when it needed to be done, like that moment she killed Ari, just shut down and let the killer do her job, not matter what, not even family could make her become the person she once was before. Ziva realized something right then and there she was more like her father than she ever wanted to admit. She shivered, but quickly regained her composure, taking in a large amount of air as she continued.

"One of their more public games was testing your resolve, they took me and my cellmate out into the square and made us stand on it for hours on end, the first one to fall would be shot, he would be shot by the one who had won. I won and I shot my own cellmate, he begged me to shoot him, he just begged me to set him free, so I did what he asked, after that they chained me to Hamza, he was the one that kept me going, but I was losing, all I wanted was to die, to be left alone, they broke me Jen, they broke me"

Jenny stood up, wanting to be there for her friend, the one who had sacrificed so much to save her and didn´t even bother to tell her. However Ziva would have none of it, she stood up before Jen could cross the room and hold her. "don't, I cannot deal with that right now" Ziva walked away, slowly closing the door behind her. Jen felt a door closing on what used to be friendship beyond borders, knowing the truth had cost her a sister.

**TBC…………**


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note

Well my very first contribution from my own home. I am in the air so to speak, I am finaly subscribed to Internet. Hope you love it. This is a between chapter, a build up to what is to come. Tiva is getting more and more in site.

**Just be there**

**Chapter 4**

Ziva sat at her desk for a long time, she felt empty and tired, and the day hadn´t even started yet. My god, she was exhausted, if only she could sleep for a little while.

Gibbs entered the office only to find Ziva fast a sleep with her head on the desk, she was snoring like nothing he heard before, well it turned out Tony was right, she was making a awful loud sound. He figured she must have been real tired for her to come to work and fall asleep even before the day started, he would have to send her home if this was going to continue. Meanwhile Tony had entered the bullpen and was looking at Ziva with wide open eyes.

"ahum, boss, what about that" he pointed at Ziva who was oblivious to it all. "do you think she would take it as well as McGee did when I glued his face to the keyboard" Tony saw a opportunity to finally get Ziva once and for all.

"I wouldn't try it if I was you" Gibbs shook his head and looked on in amazement, would Tony Dinozzo be such a idiot, yep the idiot didn't let Gibbs down.

Tony walked over, not being able to resist such a opportunity when he saw one, he started to tie Ziva's hair in a knot but before he could proceed he felt a knife at his throat. He froze, at specially since he felt Ziva wasn't playing this time around.

Gibbs stood up, rather surprised at Ziva's violent reaction. "David, let go…..that's a order" Ziva looked at him and Gibbs noticed she wasn't really seeing him, she just wasn't there. "let go…I am giving you a direct order, David" Gibbs was getting worried, she didn't show any signs of a reaction what so ever.

"ma-oegar laleget , officer David" Jenny stood at top of the stairs. Ziva reacted, it was like all of a sudden she returned. She looked at Tony, Gibbs and at Jenny, "see what you made me do, you should have left it alone, the wall I build so carefully is gone and now I don't know what to do" Ziva turned to Tony."I am so sorry, I never meant for this to happen, I am sorry for all of this". She touched his face, tears welled up in her eyes and with that she left, she fled to the elevator before anyone could stop her.

Tony ran to his desk, "I'll call the guys at the gate" Gibbs put his hand on Tony's hand and phone "No, you won't" Gibbs looked at Jenny, "you two talked" Jenny nodded "this morning, she was in my office when I walked in, I couldn't have stopped her from talking even if I wanted to" Gibbs turned to face Tony "go after her" Tony was rubbing the place on his neck where Ziva placed the knife on.

"Boss, I am the last person she wants to see right now, she pulled a knife on me, oke granted I tried to glue her face to the desk but the knife was uncalled for, that was so over the top"

Gibbs didn´t know what to do, he could deal with a lot but what he didn´t bargain with was Ziva losing it, post-traumatic-stress-syndrome wasn´t something he had dealings with on a daily basis at specially not with the agent that was the most consistent factor of the team. He had never seen her like that, the talk with Jenny must have triggered something that had she had put behind a carefully build wall but not that wall was no longer around. He could deal with McGee's innocent look at the world or Tony's obsession with woman, jokes and TV or Abby's gothic looks and Caf-Pow addiction but Ziva's world was one he never fully understood. She would allow only a view people in to her heart, but even less into her mind.

McGee entered the bullpen. "Have you seen Ziva" barked Gibbs at him. "No, Boss I haven't".

"So you didn't pass her on your way up here "

"No, should I have" McGee didn't understand any of what was going on, but knew enough that when the Boss asked you something you just went along with whatever he did or asked.

All of sudden Tony looked up, "I've got a idea where she could be, I'll go and see if I am right"

Tony knew that Ziva sometimes went up on the roof of the NCIS building for reasons he never understood, it was a something that belonged to her, just like Gibbs had his elevator Ziva had her roof.Tony knew she didn't pass McGee so she must have taken the stairs instead of the elevator like they all thought. While he was climbing the stairs he had no idea how to approach his partner, he knew enough from his little encounter with Hamza that it had to be something awful for Ziva to react the way that she had. He opened the door which gave access to the roof and after his eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight, he saw her, she was sitting on what appeared to be an old closed down ventilation shaft whit tears streaming down her face.

Tony thought about the best way of how to go about it, he would have to make his presence known or else she might react the way she did when he touched her hair. "not a particular nice view, but I don't think you came up here for that, did you" She turned around "go away" while trying desperately to remove any evidence of the tears on her face. Tony moved to a spot right behind her and before he or she even realized his arms were locked around her and just held her. "I'm here, just let it go" Feeling his love for her she broke down. "I don't know what to do anymore Tony" He felt his heart break for her, this wasn't the Ziva he knew, his little ninja woman, the one that would defuse bombs like she was reading the paper on a quiet Sunday morning.

**TBC****………….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note**

The things I struggled with is this, nipping it the butt. (why would you want to nip someone's butt, I know what it means but what has you butt got to do with it) Anyway I don't even know if I wrote it correctly, and secondly kosjer food, or do I write down koosjer food. I am sure that some of you will correct me, so read and enjoy.

**A team pulls together**

**Chapter 5**

Like what seemed an eternity they finally left the roof, Ziva had gotten herself together again, and told Tony she was ready to face the rest of the team. She hadn´t told him anything but he didn´t care nor did he push her in telling him whatever it was that ate her up inside, one day she'd tell him. Meanwhile McGee, Gibbs and even Abby were in the bullpen, since bad news travels faster than the speed of light they were waiting to see if they could do anything to help her. Ziva and Tony walked up to them, she was holding one of his hands so tight he had lost all feeling in it.

Ziva didn't say anything, she didn't how to start, however Abby wasn't, she came up to Ziva and gave her gigantic hug, but most of all she gave Bert the hippo to Ziva. "He'll always be there for you, never judging you and he always listens." Pfffffrt said Bert as if he wanted to agree with Abby. "he's yours now" Ziva was lost for words Abby had given her the most treasured item she possessed in her lab. After the entire team had made her feel like family she sat at her desk not quit knowing what do with herself right now. "you're feeling better now" Tony sat on her desk looking for signs of emotion on Ziva's part, but she had gotten herself back in order and retreated back behind her mask of being this invincible Mossad agent. She nodded "I'm fine". Her standard reply was back in business.

By the end of the day Tony had this weird feeling that Ziva was like a volcano which was about to erupt. She hadn't been herself all day, which was understandable but according to Tony this situation was even more dangerous than the one that occurred this morning. She had finished the paperwork of a otherwise uneventful day and was about to leave for home, when she all of a sudden made a stop at Tony's desk. "Tony, about this morning, I am sorry, I really am, I didn't mean to harm you the way that I did"

Tony decided the best way to bury the hatchet and to show her there were no hard feelings was to invite Ziva for movie night "He Ziva, wait up" He jogged to the elevator and when he got in he asked her if she was up for it "we'll grab something to eat on the way to my apartment and I'll even let you decided which movie we're should watch" Ziva sighed, she was actually looking forward to a good night's sleep or at least she hoped for a good night, but she figured she owed him one, at specially since the incident this morning. "Oke, but I get to pick the movie and the food, we'll go by a kosjer restaurant and I'll show you good Israeli food for once" Once they gotten back to Tony's place their first order of business was to eat the food Ziva had bought at the Jewish kosjer restaurant they had stopped by.

Ziva decide to go for Private Benjamin, she just loved Goldie Hawn in that movie, before long they were both engrossed in the movie. After a while Tony began to feel a heavy weight on his left shoulder, he looked down only to find Ziva asleep on it, she looked pretty uncomfortable so he carefully lifted her of the couch and carried her into his bedroom. He tucked her in and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, since Tony really liked the movie, Goldie Hawn always made him laugh he decided to finish the movie before turning in on the couch. The movie was almost at the end when loud screaming got him jumping of the couch in no time, what the hell was that, it came out of his bedroom.

Tony walked into his bedroom only to find Ziva having the worst nightmare in ages, he walked over wanting to wake her up telling her she was save but he remembered what happened this morning, and decided against it, his mind was telling him be careful but his heart told him to help her no matter what, his heart won. He gently started to shake her, but before he knew it he was on his back with Ziva on top of him, thankfully the movement had woken her up and she was looking at Tony with eyes that have seen it all. "Oh, god no, what did I do"

Ziva looked as if she was about to collapse , "how did I get here"

"You fell asleep during the movie so I brought you here, it felt right at the time"

"I didn't do anything that hurt you did I" Tony shook his head "No" He lifted his hand to remove the hair that had fallen towards him back behind her ears, it was such a small but very intimate move that it send shivers down Ziva's spine. "Don't" Ziva wanted to say something sensible, like let's not make our lives even more complicated than it already is but she couldn't resist him. She wanted him, with every fiber of her being, god how she wanted this man more than anything in the world.

"Don't do what" Tony held her face with both hands and slowly pulled her to his. "you mean don't do this" He started to kiss her gently, first on her lips, then he moved to her neck, her collarbone. She couldn't think straight, she had to nip this in the butt. Tony was thinking along similar lines, don't go there, she is your partner, don't do this, but my god how he this wanted this woman, the only one who could push his buttons like no other, he wanted her with every fiber of his being, he wanted her more than anything in the world.

**TBC………..nothing like a little suspense**.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author´s note**

Like I said someone will set me straight, it´s nip it in the bud, as ME pointed out to me and it has something to do with plants, and it´s Kosher food. I wrote it the Dutch way but I think you all got the point. The following chapter was a difficult one, I wanted to write something that wouldn´t be…….well just read it.

**Chapter 6**

**Love is finally here**

Right then and there Ziva threw all caution to the wind, she leaned into Tony's kiss, and whispered

"make me feel like a woman again, I need you to make me feel alive again"

She didn't have to tell Tony twice, he understood what she wanted and what she needed.

He turned her so he would be the one on top, slowly he was driving her nuts, he knew exactly where all her spots were, and he was using them like no other. That little place on her collarbone was easily found, or the one just below a scar on the lower left side of her abdomen. Her arms were above her head, she was completely trusting him to give her whatever she needed or wanted. He got rid of any fabric that remained between them, he loved her red silk lingerie, it gave him a rare look into her very female side, a side she didn´t show much but he knew she had. The clothes she wore to work were all practical, suited for running, fighting and for being one of the guys, but her lingerie was all woman, it was all hers, but right now it was all his.

Ziva never knew that removing her lingerie could be such a pleasure, he sure took his time with it, but when he was finally finished she was ready to give into him. After she got her body and her mind back under control Ziva took Tony´s face in her hands and with a seductive smile that made Tony's hart jump up and down in his chest she whispered , "my turn"

She made sure she was in control now, and he was more than happy to let her, cause she making all the right moves. She found his spots as easily as he had found her hers, his nipples were very sensitive so she took her time with them, slowly she made her way down there. Tony couldn´t take no more, he wanted her. "Ziva" She looked him in the eyes, knowing they both could take no more. Their joining was the joining of celestial bodies, two universes collided, their breathing became superficial at the highpoint of their being together. Two old souls had once again joined together for eternity.

The following morning when Tony woke, he woke up to the sight of Ziva still sleeping. Her breathing was slow and deep. Tony couldn't believe what had happened last night, it was something he had never experienced before, he knew that last night wasn't just about having sex with her, he knew he had made love to his soulmate. He got out of bed and made them both breakfast, when he got back into his bedroom, he leaned against the doorpost when he saw Ziva waking up with a smile of total contentment on her face, she was totally at peace with him watching her even do she knew the blankets didn´t quit cover her anymore. She saw the plate of breakfast in his hands, and a shy smile appeared "good, I'm starving "

He placed the plate of food between them and they ate in silence. Tony was the first one to break it. "Last night was………..I don't know what it was but all I know is I have never felt this way before with any woman, and I just wanted to let you know that"

Ziva didn't know what to say or do, was this Tony's way of saying that he loved her. "I am going to take a shower" She didn't know how fast she had to get into the bathroom, she locked the door and leaned against it. She murmured "oh god, what now" She loved him, but could she say it, or would that mean losing him, because Tony and commitment weren't something that went along all too well. Meanwhile Tony was totally at a loss for words, what the hell………..she was going to take a shower, was that all she had to say. He just poured his heart out to her. He was sitting there butt-naked with the plate of breakfast on his knees when it hit him, this was the same thing that happened with Jeanne, he didn't say it aloud, he hadn't said the three most important words to a woman who had just given him her mind, body but most of all her heart. He got up, went to the bathroom door, leaned against it, "Ziva, what I mean to say is I LOVE YOU" His head leaned against the door and he smiled, "I LOVE YOU, you silly-ass-kicking-ninja-spy-woman, I LOVE YOU more than life itself." He knew right then and there, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this, right now very silly Israeli woman. The one who could push his buttons at any given time whether that was at work or in bed, she knew all that there is to know about Anthony DiNozzo.

The bathroom door opened up slowly and Ziva peeked out the door. She saw Tony smile. "You wanna take a shower too" She grabbed him and pulled him into the already running shower. "you know Tony, I LOVE YOU too, I'll say it again, anie ohevet otga" Tony smiled for his world was a better place with this woman by his side, and he surprised her with the words she longed to hear "va-anie otga" ( I love you too)

When they arrived at work they made sure that nothing would be out of the ordinary, they went to work in separate cars. Ziva had gone home to change clothes, and they arrived at different times, Ziva was on time and Tony just in time like every other morning. The day went by rather uneventful, and when Gibbs made it clear that it was time to quit they all got into the elevator. McGee had already left early since he needed to take his dog Jethro to the vet, Gibbs saw the opportunity to do something he had been meaning to do all day. The moment they exited the elevator he gave them both a headslap. "auw, what was that for" they said in unison.

"that…… that was for breaking rule 12"

**The End**


End file.
